


You’re cute when you’re angry.

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Prompt Fic, they're both on RED, this is mostly nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Prompt 47: “ You’re cute when you’re angry. ”Dagger belongs to my friend Pia who does wonderful art of literally anything not just TF2Daniel belongs to me





	You’re cute when you’re angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 47: “ You’re cute when you’re angry. ”
> 
> Dagger belongs to my friend Pia who does wonderful art of literally anything not just TF2
> 
> Daniel belongs to me

Today was Saturday meaning it was ceasefire, everything would be considered normal except for the fact there was a loud argument coming from the mess hall in the RED's base, all the other red mercs let out a groan hearing a French and Australian accents echo throughout the entire building their team sniper known as Dagger and their team spy called Daniel were a unusual couple to say the least and had a weird way of making their relationship work.

"you are such a idiot! you broke my vase do you know how much my mother paid to get it and send it to me!?!" Daniel yelled as Dagger rolled their eyes at him. "that vase meant a lot to me and you know it! and you knew my mother does not like you!" Daniel continued to yell at the taller male that was his lover, in all honesty he didn't know why he fell in love with the idiotic brute from the land down under.

"look love I'm sorry I broke ya vase but stop yelling for fuck sake and I know your mother hates me!! and im not an idiot!!" Dagger growls out before crossing his arms, he had to admit Daniel could be such an annoying snob when they wanted to be yet seeing the Spy angry made him think of an angry kitten hissing and threatening to claw one's face off. "You’re cute when you’re angry" he suddenly says catching Daniel off guard, the startled look coming from the spy made him chuckle and lean down kissing their forehead. "yup a cute angry kitten" he snickers earning a grumble from the spy.

their relationship was strange yes but they made it work surprisingly well despite their different lifestyles and upbringing's and in all honesty they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> yup its short cause Im not into tf2 anymore but ya know-


End file.
